The Best Decision I Ever Made
by Luvmiluvu
Summary: This is a one shot done for Undercover Diva233.


Hello, my name is Vicky Payne, I am nineteen years old and my best friend is Willow Rosenberg who like me is a witch. Though right now she is on earth and I am out in space with The Guardians of The Galaxy after being approached by Nova Corps whilst studying computer lab at Liberty University. I had come to their attention after the Invasion of New York when I worked with the Avengers, though my partnership with them came to an end when I accepted a Scholarship to Liberty University to study computer lab.

It was the best decision I could have made as it meant I met the Nova Corps.

_"WILLOW! WILLOW! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" I called as I ran down the hall towards my best friend's dorm to tell her what had just happened, hopefully she would believe it. When I burst into her dorm she was stood staring out the window at a spaceship… so it probably wouldn't be too hard for her to believe_ what I was going to tell her_. "Vic! Have you seen this? Do you think it could be those aliens from New York again?" she asked and I shook my head and took a seat at her desk which was covered in our note books and books on magic spells._

_"They are called the Nova Corps and come from a planet called Xandar, they want to recruit me to go and join a team called The Guardians of The Galaxy… kind of space crime fighting" I said and Willow looked to me shocked. "AND? What did you say?" she asked sounding very excited. "No… I have other commitments and I left the avengers to lead a normal life, not to go join another team and run around space fighting MORE aliens" I said and Willow looked at me shocked. "NO! You should have said yes Vic! Imagine going to space, that would be amazing, and you could potentially learn so much more about magic! You could learn so much" Willow said and I looked at her a little shocked, she actually wanted me to go into space? "I stopped using magic to lead a normal life, living in space is not a normal life Willow, and what about my classes? It isn't like I can come back every time I have a class" I said and Willow sighed and sat down on the end of her bed. "I am sure they have educational establishments out there, you could find a similar course I'm sure! And you are always fidgeting in class and when we are in the library, you can tell you want to be doing something… Being in the Avengers has given you a taste for action Vic, follow it" she said and I sighed and looked to her. It would be amazing to go into space, but it would mean I wouldn't see Willow as much as I do now, maybe never again which would be horrible! _

"Hey! Kiddo! What you thinking so hard about?" Quill asked walking by and ruffling my hair, I just sighed and looked round to the rest of the group sat doing various things, mostly cleaning weapons. "Not much, just some people I knew when I lived on Earth" I said and he just nodded and went about his business. That was one thing about Quill I did like, he knew how I felt about the people I had left behind, he knew how I was feeling as he had family who were left behind when he was picked up. Though at least Willow knew I was out here, his family hadn't the faintest clue where he went.

"I often think about people I knew on my home planet… But many of those people are dead" Drax commented before going back to cleaning his knife with immense concentration. Everyone else just looked at him; sometimes there was just no way to respond to what he said, he said pretty much everything in a very serious tone, none of us quiet knew how to respond to that. Even when he made the odd joke it was hard to tell unless you knew him well enough to realise it was a joke. "Well… that got a little dark very quickly" Rocket commented before going back to tinkering with the device that was sat in his lap, it looked rather complicated, like some sort of weapon… he was forever building guns and bombs, something I was never to interested in, I preferred not to be violent or use weapons if I had to, I preferred to try and work things out peacefully.

"I am Groot!" Groot suddenly exclaimed and Rocket looked up to him and let out a sigh. "No big guy, it isn't going to be another plant pot… anyway, you have legs again now so you don't need one" he said before once again going back to working on the device. I just sat watching him, he had interested me from the moment I met him, he was witty, funny, cute and always interesting to talk to, I couldn't help but watch him sometimes when he worked. He was just so interesting to me… Though somewhere down the line the interest turned into something else.

_I sat reading a book whilst we were on our way back to Xandar when Rocket walked over to me, climbed onto my stomach and started waving his hands around the edges of the book. "Rocket, what on earth are you doing?" I asked waving my hand causing the book to move backwards and up so I could once again see it. "Seeing if you'd made some magical wires to hold it up" he commented and I just smiled to myself, he had his moments where he would over think things. "I'm simply using magic to levitate the book, I can do it with various objects" I said giving a flick of the wrist and Rocket lifted of my stomach and floated up a little bit before stopping. "Wow! Wow! This feels weird… really weird!" he said and I spun him round to face me, "Surely you've experienced anti-gravity, this is the same as that" I said and he looked round. "But everyone else is still sat on their arses whilst mine is floating round… that's nothing like someone engaging anti-gravity" he said and I just laughed. _

_"You know, you've got a cute laugh" he commented and I looked at him and gave him a smile. "You are rather cute yourself" I said and he just ran his hand through the fur on his head and nodded, "Yeah, I get told that often…" he said and I looked at him with a raise brow and asked "By who?" and he said nothing. "I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed and I guessed that meant Groot called him cute. "Well, Groot is right" I said before placing him and my book back down. I'd lost interest in my book and probably wasn't going to go back to reading it. "You know, you should use your magic more often, you look happy when you use it, like it's something you look doing… Like I love building bombs and talking to you" he said and I was sure I was blushing. "Well considering I don't have a love for reading it is something I can combine with my magic that makes me happy, fighting and violence doesn't make me happy" I said Rocket nodded before making himself comfortable on my stomach once more. He was so adorable, and cute and great to talk to and he just made me feel so, so happy… so… so in… "Ouch!" someone called and I was broken from my train of thought by Quill's loud voice… he'd probably insulted Gamora again unintentionally and she'd hit him for it. _

I decided to try and finish the book I had been reading on the day Rocket had decided my stomach would be a comfortable seat. Though as I stood to go and grab my book there was a rather loud bang and the ship rocked causing me to fall into Gamora who was sat eating a snack. "What on earth was that?" She called as she helped me back to my feet and steadied herself as the ship one again rocked. "YOU REMEMBER THOSE GREY GUYS I CALLED E.T! WELL I THINK THEY WANT THE BOOK WE TOOK BACK!" Quill called and I sighed, he really needed to stop making Earth references in space, it was causing more trouble than it was getting laughs out of people. Also he spent ages explaining the references to everyone else, and they usually were not great explanations.

"Well then, it's target practice time!" Rocket called jumping up and Drax looked to him, "I think we have more pressing matters to deal with right now, your practice will have to wait" he said and I just sighed, patted Drax on the shoulder and went to go up to the main controls room to see what was going on.

The other ship was only small, about half the size of the Milano, but it had some pretty heavy looking weaponry on it, it would do some serious damage if they decided to go all out. "So… why aren't we shooting back?" Gamora asked walking up behind me and taking one of the seats where the weapons controls were and Quill looked back to her. "I wanted to see if they were going to try and contact us but they haven't, they are just sitting there… I think they are waiting to see what we do" he said and I walked to the front of the space and looked at their ship.

"Got a plan Babe? You have that look on your face" Rocket said appearing next to me and smirking, he always liked to hear it when I had a plan, and no matter how far-fetched it sounded he went along with it without arguing. It could involve firing him out an air lock and he'd go along with it. "Molecular immobilisation…" I said and Quill looked at me as if to ask me to repeat myself and in English. "Freezing the object… that would certainly buy us the time to get out of here" Gamora said and I smiled at her but her face suddenly look shocked and turned back round to see a projectile coming our way and I held up my hands and it froze just before impact.

"That was close… don't fancy sending it back to them do you?" Quill asked taking a seat and starting to move us back so we could make a break for it. "On the count of five" I said and he nodded.

One  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Five!

I sent the projectile hurtling back at the other ship and Quill made a quick dash for it before they could fire anything else at us. I didn't see what happened, only heard the explosion… I just told myself they somehow survived, I didn't want to be responsible for their deaths, I wasn't like anyone else here, I couldn't kill someone without a very good reason. And even then I found it hard to deal with, it wasn't in my nature to be violent or to use weapons, though I carried two laser guns, I hardly used them unless I needed to.

"WOO! That's my girl… I bet they are well and truly hot stuff, just like you" Rocket commented and I just gave him a half-hearted smile, being congratulated for killing wasn't something I liked nor appreciated, even if it did come from Rocket. "Rocket, you don't reward a dog for biting so you don't reward someone for killing, even if it was in self-defence" Quill commented, well aware of my feelings towards violence and killing. "Are you saying Miss Payne is a dog?" Drax asked and I sighed, I sometimes got why Gamora said she was surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy. "No! I am not calling her a dog… I am likening the situation to training a dog, if I dared call her a dog her boyfriend would ring my neck" Quill commented and I coughed into my hand before turning and going back down to where we were all sat beforehand. "Boyfriend… I don't understand, whose her boyfriend?" I heard Rocket ask.

"Blind idiots that is what I am surrounded by" Gamora commented before following me down and she patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Lil Sis, you've got hours before Rocket catches on to what Quill means… how about you tell me about that book you are reading" she said and I smiled at her, thank god I was not the only female on board, I would go mad… I don't know how Gamora hadn't before I joined.

Though she was right, it took five hours before Rocket figured it out.

"WAIT ONE MINUITE! I'M HER BOYFRIEND!" she called and I looked to Gamora who was now sat by Drax, both sharpening their blades. "Took him long enough" she commented and Drax simply nodded and they both went back to the tasks they had been preforming before Rockets realisations. "I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed and Quill laughed. "You must have been the only one in the UNIVERSE not to notice she has the hots for you!" Quill commented… Could he not put it a bit more pleasant when making that comment? "That hots? Is that some kind of illness?" Drax asked and Gamora just sighed. "He means she likes him Drax… It is a phrase, not an illness" she muttered and he simply nodded.

"Babe! Babe!" Rocket called and he was suddenly on my shoulder causing me to lose my balance as I was perched on the end of a box and I fell to the floor and Rocket sat on top of me looking down at me. "You… you… QUILL!" he called "HOTS ROCKET! HAVE THE HOTS!" he called back and I laughed as Rocket repeated it without actually speaking before looking back to me. "You have the hots for me?" he asked and I sighed and nodded and I noticed Gamora and Drax leave the room and Gamora redirect Groot.

"Well… I guess I should probably, urmm… take you out" Rocket said looking a little shy. "Have you suddenly gone shy? All because of little old me" I teased and he shook his head, "I am not shy! I am trying to remember stuff Quill has said about human dating" he said and I smiled. He was so considerate and so damned cute and sexy! Who could resist him? "Well then I guess you should take me for coffee, or if you really want to show off for a meal" I said and he sat and looked thoughtful for a minute. Whilst he was deep in thought I leant up and kissed him on the nose and he was brought out of this thoughts by that. "HOW'S IT GOING? IT'S GONE QUIET! OUCH! WHAT THE HELL GOMARA!" Quill called and I sighed "IT IS A PRIVATE MOMENT PETER!" she scolded him and both me and Rocket both laughed. "I DON'T GET KISSED AND TELL MATE! UNLIKE YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP THERE!" Rocket called and he looked back to me before rubbing his nose against mine, it was kind of like an Eskimo kiss.

"College was the best decision ever..." I muttered and Rocket looked at me and smirked. "Oh, I think I'm your best decision hot stuff" he said and I smirked at him, god I loved him.


End file.
